nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Livenda
This is the History of the Livendian Empire The First Empire Under Construction The Original Nation was founded sometime around the bronze age on the Livendian Island. But the Modern Empire is recognized to the year 1397, when Livenda had been a part of the mighty Gandalian Empire for more then five hundred years. Shannen dynasty It started when Shannen, Count of Skeedvir, took his regional army and conquered Azepolis, the regional capital of the island. Once he had victory, the citizens celebrated and he managed to get all nobles of the island to swear him loyalty as Emperor Shannen I, of the second Livendian Empire. King Nebulaskar XIII of the Gandalian Empire was outraged that the island had revolted and send an army to Livenda, in an effort to retake his lost land. But the Livendians fought hard and by 1400, Nebulaskar's Field Marshall Karan Ironfist lost the battle of Soun and died, forcing the remaining army to surrender and leave the island. After that King Nebulaskar signed a treaty of independence. The signing on the 28th of July 1401 is marked as Livenda's national day The Shannen Dynasty is mostly marked by the peace and stability. During the seven kings, Shannen I (1401 - 1425 ), Shannen II (1425-1435) Shannen III (1435-1453) and Shannen IV (1453-1462) Alden's most powerful nations was the Gandalian Empire, which held control of the entire region except for the newly found Empire of Livenda. Therefore there was no place for the new founded nation to spread, an instead it had to focus on developing the nation enough to prevent Gandalia to try a new attack. But after the death of Shannen IV and the coronation of the 20 year old prince Shannen V, the old Gandalian Empire fell, and it's former regions gained independence. Shannen's generals quickly made the Emperor to prepare the armies, and by the year 1467 the Livendian Empire had already captured the areas of Hindida, Lavena, Riana and and turned into provinces of the Empire. The Avagon Dynasty After the death of Emperor Shannen XIV in the year 1625 the Empire stood without a leader. The Emperors son was only 2 years old, and a steward had to be chosen to lead the Empire while the king grew up. The Council of Nobility quickly found the young duke Marcus of Avagon and he was chosen to lead Livenda until the Emperors sixteenth birthday. But in the year 1630, The Royal Palace of Azepolis caught fire, and the prince was killed by the flames. Marcus was not late to take advantage of the prince death and with the help of his personal army he seized power. Most of Livendas provinces was outraged about this and revolt where made in Hindida and Lavena. The self-appointed Emperor Marcus quickly send huge armies to the areas, but they lost as there forces had not been trained during the peaceful Shannen dynasty. Marcus soon had to give up Hindida, but managed to keep control of Lavena after the bloody battle of the crossroads. The Avagon dynasty was marked by the instability of the Empire, large parts of the Empire, even of the island itself disliked the emperor and his sons and this would help bring a new dynasty to the throne The Livenda Dynasty In the early 16ht century, most of Livendas nobility where outraged with the Avagon dynasty, and it really showed when the Livendian rebellion started in 1711, lead by general Aczel Livenda, later emperor Aczel I. Marcus IV was overthrown and the Livenda Dynasty started. Aczel I quickly showed off his bad side by executing a large number of Lavenan noblemen to prevent a rebellion. The first part of the Livenda dynasty was marked by the strength and ruthlessness of the Emperors, and the cpnquering of the colony Gurcistan by Aczel IV in 1820. However, by the time of Emperor Aczel V, it was shown that the once powerful and majestic Livenda's had become weak and confused. This was shown by the way Aczel V lost all of the empires colonies except for Riana and Gurcistan. (Gurcistan was then lost in 1932 due to a rebellion). Shortly, The Empire of Livenda crumbled and fell. The Democratical Reform And when Emperor Aczel VI died the year 1945, the people had enough. Under Construction Category:Livenda